


Energy

by kathkin



Series: Yes, Jamie, it is a big one! [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He'd had one of those madder-than-usual days, and there was Polly, waiting for him, and it was all he could do not to just grab her and hold her.</i> A brush with death leads to thank-God-we're-alive first time sex, which leads to silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com/366.html?thread=1001838#t1001838) sizeofthatthing prompt: _Ben/Polly: ''Do me, Sailor!''_

They’d had one of those – well, Ben would call it a mad day, but lately all his days had been mad. A madder-than-usual day. He’d crawled back to the TARDIS torn between bone-crushing exhaustion and fierce adrenaline and he’d wanted to sleep for a year, but then there was Polly, waiting for him. He’d known she’d made it out alright, but he hadn’t really believed it till he clapped eyes on her. Relief like he’d never known flooded him, and it was all he could do not to just grab her and hold her.

They did the, “I thought you were dead,” and the, “no, I thought _you_ were dead,” and then they stared at each other as if they’d be struck dumb. Maybe it was the exhaustion playing tricks on his head, but he could swear she was glowing. Her hair was a tangled mess, her make-up all but washed off, but she was pink and perfect and _alive_ and he wanted her more than he wanted to sleep, wanted her in a way he’d never wanted anything in his life – and she wanted him too.

They sort of fell into each other arms, breathless, desperate. It was nothing they’d ever done before, but it was so – so easy. He kissed her and kissed her, and her hands were on his shoulders, in his hair, nails digging into his scalp, and it hurt a bit but he didn’t care.

In her bedroom he scrabbled at her clothes, and they were both talking nonsense but they couldn’t seem to stop. She was babbling about how close they’d come to seeing a planet burn, and how the energy wave had been so horrible, so deadly, but so _beautiful_ , and she thought for sure it had taken him; and he thought he was saying pretty much the same thing, but then he realised he was just saying, “Polly, Polly, _Polly_ ,” over and over like a mantra.

He tumbled her into bed, her arms looped around his neck, kissing and kissing and kissing – and then they drew apart for air, and the spell broke.

Her head fell back against the pillow, her grip on him loosening. She was biting her lip, and he was struck all at once by how new this all was, how vulnerable. He realised just how naked they both were. She was in her bra and knickers beneath him, her hair spread all over the pillow, so much soft, perfect skin on view.

Ben drew back a little way further. Her hand slipped off him altogether, falling down upon the pillow, and this was it, make-or-break. He was certain he had to say exactly the right thing or else she’d call it off. She’d say, “I think we’re being a bit silly, Ben,” and he’d agree and then they’d pretend it hadn’t happened.

But he didn’t have the foggiest idea what to say. He said, “Pol –”

She was looking up at him, eyes shining, and she said, “do me, sailor.”

Oh, bloody hell. He collapsed into laughter, his head falling against her shoulder. She was laughing too, laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world, the prettiest peals of laughter he’d ever heard, like bells.

Her hands were running up and down his back, touching his bare shoulders, his neck, coaxing him up so she could kiss him, still laughing into his mouth. It was messy and silly and he swore to god it was the best damn kiss of his life.

Drawing back, Polly said, “what are you waiting for, then?” and reached under herself to unhook her bra.

He wanted to say _God, you’re beautiful_ but he didn’t have it in him to speak so he said it with his lips and his tongue, on her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, and as he kissed her she let out a delighted laugh, and he thought: _it won’t ever get better than this_.


End file.
